Audura
Audura was a female half-elf druid in the Emeron campaign. Summary Audura was a Browncloak Druid investigating the ancient power claimed by Farian. She agreed to assist the Joined of Vesper in their fight with the Purvs Māte if they would in turn help get Farian to release the power. Background Audura was a half-elf born in Emeron City. Her father was an elf who unknowingly impregnated her mother, a barmaid of Molander heritage living in Emeron. As with many of elven blood she was frequently mocked and shunned and quickly found herself preferring to spend time in the Hemlock Tops Forest rather than within Emeron City. It wasn't long before she asked to be trained by the Browncloak Druids and they agreed. From that day forth she was dedicated to the Browncloaks. History By early 1159 Audura had become a Sister in the Browncloaks. The head of the order, Forest Mother Cassie Devonna informed the order that she sensed a strong disturbance in the Brokenback Swamps and that something had occurred that was powerfully against the natural order. Audura volunteered to investigate. Upon reaching the Brokenback Swamps Audura found that a druid named Farian had claimed a powerful ritual that allowed him to root to the ground and directly control the animals and nature in a several mile raidus. Knowing that such power should not be wielded by mortals and urged him to give it up. He refused though, saying he would not do so until the evil Wives of Death were slain. Audura knew she could not defeat Farian, especially with the power he now wielded, so she attempted to speak with the Wives of Death he spoke of, but could not get anywhere near their village as it seemed to be surrounded by monsters standing guard. Unsure of how to proceed, Audura stayed in the area trying to figure out how to proceed when the Joined of Vesper arrived to speak with Farian. After their meeting Audura approached them and asked for their help. They told her that they had elicited a promise that Farian would release the power he'd claimed after the Wives of Death were defeated and that they would help him to do so. Pleased to have a path to continue her mission, Audura offered them her help. Death The Joined of Vesper were slated to do battle with the Purvs Māte, a powerful witch and the spiritual leader of the Wives of Death. She saw them coming, however, and cast a powerful spell to cause dozens of immense tentacles to fly up from the swamp to crush the Joined. One of those tentacles grabbed Audura and while she fought fruitlessly to free herself it snapped her spine and crushed her to death before dragging her beneath the swamp. Appearance and Abilites Due to her Molandar and Elven parents Audura had dark skin along with the partially pointed ears and almond elves of common among half elves. She had soulful brown eyes and a shock of red hair that she wore at medium length. As a Browncloak Druid Audura was well versed in nature and wilderness survival as well as how to interact with animals, both wild and domesticated. Her training allowed her to draw upon nature magic up to the second circle of power. Category:Characters Category:Emeron Category:NPCs